The primary purpose of this grant application is to request core support for the continuing operation of the Mayo Comprehensive Cancer Center. The current specific objectives of our programs are the following: 1. To increase the number and scope of basic science programs in cancer at the Mayo Clinic with particular emphasis on radiation biology and pharmacology. 2. To enhance programs of clinical cancer research. 3. To continue development of a coordinated program of cancer training and demonstration at the Mayo Clinic, the Mayo Graduate School, and the Mayo Medical School. 4. To continue development of well disciplined and interdisciplinary programs for the diagnosis and treatment of all types of malignant disease seen at the Mayo Clinic. 5. To continue development and evaluation of cancer detection methods. 6. To continue efforts to strengthen cancer research statistics at the Mayo Clinic. 7. To expand current programs of meaningful service to the physician and cancer patient of our community and to contribute to cancer control in our region. 8. To continue and increase our active participation in the specific programs of the National Cancer Program.